This invention relates to a reinforcing member for vehicles and vehicle body structures and more particularly to an improved reinforcing arrangement for the vehicle suspension components for suspending the ground engaging element of the vehicle upon the vehicle body structure.
It is well known in vehicle structure that the vehicle has a body which may include a separate frame or which frame may be formed semi-integrally with the body. Ground engaging elements are suspended from the vehicle body by a suspension system so as to provide a smooth and compliant ride as the vehicle travels along the terrain that it traverses. One type of vehicle suspension system is the so called xe2x80x9cstrut typexe2x80x9d in which the suspension includes a pillar or strut that is mounted on an upper portion of the body frame and which is telescopic to permit the movement of the ground engaging member.
It has been the practice to provide some form of body rigidifying structure adjacent the point of the vehicle body where this strut is connected. This is particularly true in frameless vehicles and one embodiment of this type of prior art construction is shown in FIG. 1 wherein the prior art vehicle body is indicated generally by the reference numeral 21 and which has an engine compartment 22 that is defined in part by means of a pair of fender skirts 23. The upper ends of the suspension unit for the wheels is connected adjacent these fender skirts 23. A pair of reinforcing bars 24 are interconnected at one end to the fender skirts 23 and at the other end to another part of the vehicle body to provide a rigidifying arrangement for the structure.
FIG. 2 illustrates another type of prior art reinforcing structure for a vehicle, indicated in this instance by the reference numeral 25 and which is shown from the underside. Adjacent the mounting of the suspension arms, there is provided a reinforcing frame element 26 that is interconnected between the frame rails 27 of the vehicle body and a front cross member 28.
Although these types of structures provide a rigid base for the vehicle body in the area of the suspension unit, the rigidity of these elements causes elastic deformation upon the application of a load which when the load is removed, applies a reverse force back on the vehicle body at the point of attachment. Therefore, this causes vibrations and stress concentrations on the connection that can in fact deteriorate the performance and in fact can give rise to deterioration in the drivability and the ride of the vehicle.
It is, therefore, a principle object to this invention to provide an improved vehicle body structure and reinforcing arrangement for association with the vehicle ground engaging element suspension of the vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved rigidifying structure for a vehicle body that will provide sufficient rigidity but also which will avoid the inducement of vibrations and stress concentrations in the attached structure.
This invention is adapted to be embodied in a vehicle having a vehicle body assembly. A ground-engaging element is providing for engaging the surface along which the vehicle passes. A suspension system suspends the ground-engaging element for suspension travel relative to the body assembly. A reinforcing member is attached at one end to a reinforcing part of the vehicle body to which the suspension system is affixed to receive forces transmitted to the reinforcing part. Another end of the reinforcing member is attached to another part of the body assembly and to which a generally axial force is applied from the suspension system through the reinforcing member. A damping system is provided for generating a damping force against the generally axial force on the reinforcing member.